Anything Better?
by dreamer's dream
Summary: Hermione is losing it, can anyone get it back? PLZ REVIEW! (it helps me write)
1. Defualt Chap

Anything Better? By Dreamer'sDream  
  
I, Hermione Granger made my way to the distant end of the Hogwarts express, not wanting to be seen by anyone including Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. For some strange reason they had stopped talking to me at the beginning of summer vacation. I never confronted them about their distance from me, and I never will. All summer long, I longed for a postcard or a letter, anything that would prove they still cared about me. I guess they don't. I won't blame them. Who would want to hang around with the Hogwarts know-it-all?  
  
As I made my way to the last cabin, I checked to see if anyone was inside. I didn't feel like seeing anyone but I did. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A lonely lion" said Draco Malfoy in a particularly nasty way. He flashed me one of those infamous smirks and I knew he was going to give me hell. "Whatever you say Malfoy, sorry to interrupt" I murmured. As I started to leave he stood up and grabbed my arm. "Leaving so soon??? We didn't even get to catch up?" he mocked me. He was now hurting my arm. "Please let me go Draco, I don't feel like fighting you" I said quietly, not wanting us to be heard. The smirk faded from his face and an expression of shock bounced on. He swiftly let go of my arm and moved closer to me. "What did you call me" he said not blinking once or taking his eyes off of me. I was confused. Wasn't that his name? Why would he get so worked up over his name. "it's your name isn't it?" I said, now a little more daring then before. "Yes it is, but you never used to call me by my real name. It was always either Malfoy or Ferret as I recall." He sat back down in his seat, pretending not to care. "Well... I just thought that because we are in our last year, we should stop acting like immature kids and be reasonable." I still felt like crap but at least he made the train ride interesting. "Well I guess your right. But this doesn't mean that im not going to stop acting like a spineless dickhead." I let out a little laugh. At least he was admitting he was a dickhead. We sat in silence for about a half hour before I said: "I think this year is going to be very interesting don't you think? "Yea maybe" 


	2. Take me away

(Author comment- I am very thankful for my very first review from LilChocolateAngl. Thanks soooo much. Dis my 1st time postin' something. I hope I didn't sound too mushy, but I promise it will get betta. LUV YA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Chapter 1: Take me away.  
  
The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts Malfoy and me were quiet. Not daring to say anything that could go against us in some way. It very odd, because while I was sitting in a cabin with Draco Malfoy, none of us ever said anything mean, nasty, or rude the entire ride. It was like sitting with a different person. There was something different about him and I was curious to find out what it was. There was something tender in his eyes. Something that wasn't there six years ago.  
  
We sometimes during the ride, exchanged looks or smiles and every time we did, it felt so weird. Finally I had the courage to ask. "Draco, what's going on" that came out a little harsh and it's not the way I liked to end the silence. He turned his head away from the window and I finally noticed that his eyes were blue not gray. It shocked me. Gray was always the color of his eyes. As long as I could remember. Or maybe I just didn't look carefully. He gave me a little smile and said  
  
"I don't know what your talking about" Of course he did "Come on, you know what I mean. My entire time at Hogwarts you have been nothing but mean to me and my...friends... and now we are sitting together and all we do is smile? I have no clue how to explain that." All those words came out very fast and im not sure if he understood them.  
  
"Well, have you ever noticed that I wasn't as mean to you. It was your friends that pissed me off. You I had no problems with. My father did. He ordered me to hate you so I did. Now that my father is dead, I don't have to listen to him anymore." It was a simple answer but it made a lot of sense.  
  
I looked down for a moment, trying to think back to all the times Draco confronted us. And a sudden strike of guilt brushed through. "If you would have told me that before, I wouldn't have punched you in the third year, I'm really sorry" it was kind of awkward apologizing to Malfoy, but it felt good. He let out a laugh. "Seriously now Hermione, that was four years ago. Forget it" Draco Malfoy does have a heart after all.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I could feel like myself. Something was different. Something told me that it was alright to except Granger. I didn't understand what was in me, but It helped to realize that she wasn't half bad. Then there was another part. There was another part of me that kept replaying my father's irate words. You will not associate with those people Draco! They are not worthy of your time! You will hate them. You will destroy them! YOU WILL obey me! Usually what would follow those words was a strong beating. Maybe that's why I was so immune to pain. I experienced so much of it that more would simply not affect him.  
  
That little part of my wanted to taunt Granger again. Tell her that she was a filthy little mudblood that didn't deserve my time. I started to ignore that side of me once my father died, but fully understood that my father's reputation will haunt me always. Hermione kept turning to me. Stealing glances now and then. Even though she sometimes flashed a smile, I could tell there was something behind it. Something dark. A secret she didn't want to be discovered. Of course I became very curious.  
  
I wonder where her dream team is. The infamous scarhead and his notorious sidekick Weasel. Maybe I should ask her?  
  
"Where is Potter and Weasley?" It came very suddenly and I could tell she was surprised. I saw her smile vanish and her expression became very dark.  
  
"I don't want to talk about them ok" she bounced back with a very serious answer. So that's what's going on.  
  
"Come on, who else do you have to tell" I saw her eyes water. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. She was holding tight to the sleeves of her sweater and I could tell she was very uncomfortable. She took a deep breath and began.  
  
Hormone's POV  
  
I didn't think it was smart to tell him about Harry and Ron. I was so scared he was going to find out my secrets. I wasn't sure if I could trust him. Maybe I shouldn't . "I don't want to talk about them ok" It was kind of harsh but I really meant it. I was just starting to forget about them. My eyes automatically started watering. He really insisted so I decided to tell him. I grabbed my sleeves tight and started to explain. "In the end of last year, Harry and Ron stopped talking to me. I didn't understand so I tried talking to them but they ignored me. I thought that at least Ginny... Ron's sister.. would understand but she wouldn't talk to me either. I haven't spoken to them since." I took a deep breath. Maybe he would understand.  
  
I looked down at my arms. What he didn't know won't hurt him right? There was more. At the beginning of the summer, my father started to rape me every night and I started to slice my wrists. I felt so dirty so I started to try to peel my skin off. It wouldn't work so I decided to inflict pain. When the satisfaction came before the pain, the comfort came from the blood that poured out. Tears were now pouring freely off my face.  
  
I had tons of bandages underneath my sweater and I think there was too much blood because I started to feel very light headed. I tried to get up but fell instantly on Draco's lap. I wasn't really sure what was happening at the moment, all I saw was Draco take my sweater off. I managed to whisper three words before I fainted.  
  
"Take me away" 


	3. discoveries

(Author's Note- thanks soooo much 4 all the wonderful reviews. Thanks to Ali potter, atruwriter, and lilchocoalteangl, this is my first fanfic and im glade u like it. Plz send me ideas of how I can improve my writing. ThAnKs sO MuCh!!!!!!)  
  
Chapter 3- Visitors  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I had tons of bandages underneath my sweater and I think there was too much blood because I started to feel very light headed. I tried to get up but fell instantly on Draco's lap. I wasn't really sure what was happening at the moment, all I saw was Draco take my sweater off. I managed to whisper three words before I fainted.  
  
"Take me away"  
  
I woke up in a very strange room. I knew it wasn't the hospital wing because Madam Pomfrey was nowhere in sight, but the room had all the requirements of a Hospital. I knew where I was. I was in the Room of Requirements. I still felt a little lightheaded but my weakness was gone. The only thing that I had to figure out was who brought me here and why. Out of nowhere Draco Malfoy appeared in front of me. He was holding fresh bandages and some towels.  
  
"Oh I see your awake. Before you take a shower, you have a lot of explaining to do and I look forward to hearing it." He said with a tiny smile and sat down next to me on the bed.  
  
I looked at my arms. My bandages no longer had bloodstains and I was in a dying need of a razor. I started to scratch my arms, until Draco saw and grabbed my hands.  
  
"Tell me why you're doing this and I will let you go" I sighed deeply. I didn't want to be reminded but he made me remember.  
  
"It happened the second week of June. My mother left my dad and me and we were heartbroken. The third week of June, my dad started to rape me. And I felt too dirty. No matter how many times I'd take a shower afterwards, I still felt dirty. I tried to scratch my skin off, but it didn't help much. Then I found my dad's razor blade and started to cut. My dad found out I took it and started to beat me. Every single night..." I was now crying so hard I could barely see. "Every single night he would beat me and rape me and leave me." I buried my face in my hands. "Is that what you wanted to know?" I whispered through tears.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
When I uncovered her cuts on the train I was in total shock. So many different designs and so many different textures. The blood was just oozing out of them and it seemed like they can't be stopped. I single tear ran down my cheek and I wiped it off. I needed to help her, since no one else did. I quickly took out my wand and replaced her bandages. I knew she wasn't going to wake up for a long time, and I needed a way to sneak her in the castle. 


	4. Haunted

* * *

(Author's Note- major thanks to the following ppl. Atruwriter LilChocolateAngl Ali potter And more. Thank u 4 all ur wonderful constructive criticism!!!! )  
  
Chapter 4: Haunted  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
After I told Draco Malfoy about my summer, I felt quite better. I no longer thought no one would understand, because he did. It was still rather strange that he actually was being nice to me. I didn't want to ask because I didn't want to ruin what we had. He took care of me and looked after me and I'm forever thankful.  
  
I knew I couldn't stay in the Room of Requirements much longer because classes start the next day. I already missed the feast and the Sorting Ceremony. I was starting to feel a burden to Draco so I confronted him about it. "Maybe I should go. The Gryffindor dormitory has plenty of supplies I'll need. Thanks for your help. I appreciate it." I tried not to sound too forward. I really didn't want to leave. I felt like I was leaving my only friend. I saw the look in his eyes. He was suspicious. "Do you promise you will not do this to yourself again?" he said as he pointed to my arms. How could I promise something like that. I was totally absurd. I felt better but the weight on my chest did not go away. I still felt dirty and horrible. I shock my head. "How can you make me promise that. I don't think I'll ever be able to stop. Nothing will be the same anymore." I turned away from him, dreading to see the look in his eyes. Trying to escape his next words, I started to walk around the room and pick and anything that I saw. I had to leave. I couldn't stay here forever. I could feel him walking up to me. He took my arms and spun me around so I had to face him. "Hermione, if you can't promise me that, promise me that you will come to me if you need help." The look of determination shown on his face. Now I grew angry. "Why would you care what happens to me! Why are so nice all of a sudden!" I yelled at him. "Six years of total abuse and you do a complete 360? I don't think so Malfoy, tell me what you want?!" I wish I can say that I ment every word, but I can't because I didn't. I really didn't care why he was acting this way or what made him change his mind, I just wanted to be his friend. I wanted any friend.  
  
Draco lowered his head at my harsh words. I knew I hurt him.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I couldn't believe she just said that. It was as if she purposely wanted to hurt me. My Malfoy temper took over. How can she talk to me like that when I just helped her? I'm being so nice to her and all she can do is complain. I've had enough. "You know something Hermione, I didn't have to help you. I didn't have to talk to you, and I certainly didn't have to befriend you, but I did, and this is how you treat me. Now I know why Potter and Weasley don't talk to you anymore! As soon as I said that I felt a flash of guilt. I saw her eyes water and her temper rise. The next couple of seconds went by kind of fast.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"You know something Hermione, I didn't have to help you. I didn't have to talk to you, and I certainly didn't have to befriend you, but I did, and this is how you treat me. Now I know why Potter and Weasley don't talk to you anymore!" I knew he didn't change. I knew he was just the same fucking asshole. I knew he would never help me. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I punched him square in the jaw with all my might and ran. I ran out the door. I ran as far as I could. I ran to somewhere that might have any glass. Something sharp. I ran all the way to the dungeons. I took an empty glass and shattered it against a table's edge. I picked up the biggest piece and ran back to the Gryffindor common room. "Dreamer's dreams" I said the password very quickly. The fat lady looked at me with a little disgust in her painted eyes but opened the door as I flashed her an evil glare. I ran through the common room and to my surprise bumped straight into Harry. I almost fell back, but I felt his strong hand slid to my waist. "Thank y... get off of me!" I yelled as soon as I realized that he was holding me. Harry looked like an idiot. Like he didn't not talk to me for three months. "Hermione what's wrong" Obviously he was concerned, but fuck him. I don't need him now. I needed him when my dad almost impregnated me, not now. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" I screamed and I pushed him aside. I ran up the stairs to my room, leaving Harry Potter angry and concerned downstairs.  
  
When I got to my bathroom, I locked the door, and memories returned. They filled every inch of my head. Every single painful flashback brought more and more cutting. Then I saw the first time my dad raped me.  
  
_Flashback I was sitting up in my room, doing the DADA homework, when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in" My dad came in; wearing a smile I only saw when my mom was with us. "What's up dad?" I asked. Maybe he found her. "Hermione I want you to do something for me" I looked very confused "Lay down on your bed honey." So I did. Suddenly I felt him jump on top of me and start to rip my clothes of. I realized what was happening an I fought him off as much as I could, but my father was always strong and he always got what he wanted. He ripped my panties off and stared at me hungrily. Then he slammed into me. Every muscle in my body ached and screamed out. I started to yell only to find his large hand over my mouth. It was like everything I've ever known about my father wasn't true and I was staring at a completely different man. I cried silently the entire time. After what seemed like an eternity, he exited my body and kissed me on the cheek. "Goodnight sweaty" he said as if nothing happened_  
  
Flashback ended By the end of the memory, I was now cutting like mad. As another memory threatened to resurface, I took the glass and slashed my face, trying to stop the reminiscences. Out of nowhere my bathroom door burst open.


	5. Noting better

(author's note- in this chapter, I'll introduce more characters. I want to try to include more emotions)  
  
Chapter 5: Leave me be  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I was so angry. Hermione didn't know anything and she had the nerve to talk to me like that. I grabbed the nearest chair and threw it as hard as I could against the wall. As it broke into pieces, I felt as bad as I did the entire summer. I wanted desperately to talk to Hermione, tell her the truth. But I can't put her in so much danger. I wanted to tell her the truth. That Ron and me still cared about her, and we hated to see her so alone. But why was she crying? I decided to call Ron and tell him that I needed to talk to Hermione. I'm so in love and I need to tell her everything.  
  
"RON!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, hoping he can hear me. Thankfully he did and he ran into my room. "What! What happened? Is she alright!?" he was scared, I knew it. Not raising my head from my knees, I said "We have to tell her." Ron sat next to me, shaking his head. "No fricking way. What do you want to do, kill her?" Ron was always looking out for Hermione and he knew that the best way to save her was to stay away. "No... I just...can't live like this."  
  
Ron's POV  
  
The end of last year seemed perfect. It seemed as though Voldemort was gone and our friendship with Hermione was beautiful. Until he came. Harry and me were getting ready to go to Hogsmead with Hermione when all the doors locked. Voldemort appeared and told us that if we communicate with Hermione, he was going to rape and kill her. I couldn't believe this was happening. Harry tried to blast his ass off but Voldemort just grew angrier. "There is no way your going to make us stop talking to my best friend you fucking asshole!" I just stood there while Harry's temper rose higher and higher. I was in complete shock. Voldemort just stood there and smiled. "Ah but young Harry Potter, I will. You will listen to what I command, or Hermione will be no more." Voldemort knew how to hurt us. "WHY DO YOU WANT HER!" I screamed through my tears. "I'm glad you asked" Voldemort said in a calm and collective voice. "As you now well know, your dear Hermione is the brightest witch in Hogwarts. She will be the perfect parent to my heir. I plan on impregnating her at the end of the 7th year. You keep out of my way, or I will be forced to destroy her." He said, his voice as painful as a danger. Then he disappeared. From the corner of my eyes I saw Harry sink down to his knees, crying. As for me, my entire world was collapsing. Two days before this, I asked Hermione out. I was in love with her and I still am. I can't live without her, but I have to. For her own good.  
  
Harry's ROV  
  
I knew how much pain I brought upon Hermione, but I also understood that Voldemort would cause more. "Ron we have to do something. We have to find her. Do something." I finally said after a period of long silence. "Your right Harry, but tell me something. Why exactly is Voldemort's reasoning? There are plenty of witches just as smart as her in other schools around the world. Why our Hermione?" "That's exactly it Harry, its because she's our Hermione that he wants her. He wants to show the world that Harry Potter's best friend went over to the dark side and had Voldemort's baby." It was the sickest thing in the world. I couldn't even imagine Hermione leaving us. It was impossible. Finally Ron snapped. He quickly stood from his set and ran toward the door, angrily. "I can't take this any longer Harry! I'm not going to pretend like I don't care about her! I love her and I will never abandon her like this!" before I can say anything Ron ran out of the door way. "FUCK! RON STOP!" I yelled. When I knew he couldn't hear me, I ran after him.  
  
Ron's POV  
  
I didn't care about anything but seeing her face again. Hearing her voice is the only thing that ran through my mind. I ran up to Hermione's door and started banging on it. "HERMIONE! Please open the door! HERMIONE!" I finally took out my wand and blew the door away. I could hear Harry's footsteps behind me, but I wasn't about to stop. Harry grabbed me but I got out. I entered Hermione's room, but she was no where to be seen. I tried the bathroom door and there she was. Covered in blood and I glinting blade in her hand. She looked as though she had just returned from war. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Her angry but yet confused eyes were gazing at me. I feel to my knees. "Oh Hermione." I managed to whisper. 


	6. Protect

Chapter 6 – Don't Cry For Me

Ron's POV

I saw her there, on the cold; tile, floor and I broke down.

"HARRY!" I managed to yell between sobs. Somehow I knew this was our fault. I knew my Hermione was bleeding because of us. I picked up her body and cried into her shoulder. I heard footsteps behind me and knew it was Harry.

"Oh my god...HERMIONE!" Harry yelled.  
"We have to get her to the hospital wing now!" said Harry. I looked up at him, he was right. For all I knew she was probably dieing in his arms.

We ran out of the dorm. The portrait called after us but I didn't care what that stupid lady was saying. I was running as fast as my legs would take me. I knew I loved Hermione but I never really noticed how much until now.

"Oh god please Hermione" I whispered into the air. I saw coming up the turn with large, leather-bound, books in his hands.

"Don't give me any shit Malfoy..Not now!" I yelled at him, but I saw something different in his eyes. He instantly dropped his books.

"She did it again! She promised!" he yelled. "I'm coming with you" I didn't want to argue right now; all I wanted was to get her to Pomfrey.

Harry's POV

I didn't know what Malfoy was talking about, and I didn't care. When we got to the hospital wing I bashed open the door. "HELP!" I yelled and a sleepy looking witch rushed over to us.

"What happened to her boys" Madame Pomfrey asked rather urgently.

"we don't know we found her like this in the bathroom" said Ron. Pomfrey glanced at Ron's robes and gave him a look that they could understand. Ron's robes were all covered in blood and we were with Malfoy... it was strange to her.

"Get her to a bed I will look her over." Ron walked over to the closest bed and set her down gently, kissed her forehead, and stepped away. She looked so peaceful but yet tortured. I couldn't help but feel responsible for what she did to herself. Ron and I thought we were doing a good thing...being away from Hermione...now we understood that it only brought her pain.

Ron walked over to the nearest chair and sat down. Malfoy was still in deep thought and I couldn't speak.

"See what we did Ron? By keeping away from her this is what we caused!" I said trying to calm myself. Before Ron could answer, Malfoy gave of a little chuckle and spoke.

"Of course this is your fault. I'll tell you this much Potty, when Hermione feels so alone that she has to confine in **me**...the something is off in your little "friendship"". Malfoy said coldly. I could see the anger building up inside Ron...and after Malfoy's words he exploded. He stood from his chair with such force that the chair beneath him flew back.

'WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT FRIENDSHIP.. ABOUT OUR FRIENDSHIP?? YOU WOULDN'T KNOW SHIT! YOU THINK YOU UNDERSTAND HERMIONE BETTER THEN US??? YOUR WRONG YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" cascades where now rolling down Ron's face. He wiped them back with his hand quickly and continued. "Don't for one minute think we don't care about our Hermione. Don't think we abandoned her. Don't think we are monsters Malfoy. We did what we had to." He walked back over to the comatose Hermione. It occurred to me that I didn't say a word for the past fifteen minutes.

"Look Malfoy...certain circumstances came up...dangerous circumstances. We could not put Hermione in jeopardy, even though we just did. If you truly care about Mione, like it looks like you do, please help us.

"Help you? How?" said Malfoy, obviously intrigued

"Help us protect her." Said Ron, still gazing at Hermione.

"exactly. Look after her. Please. Make sure nothing happens to her." I said, almost begging.

"baby-sit her, in other words...." Malfoy drifted off. "...fine. I will protect her. I will look after her. I will make sure no harm comes to her. But If you abandon her again...I swear I will kill you personally." With those words he excited the hospital wing,


End file.
